It all started with rumours
by MikeJones2345
Summary: General Hux was concerned after he heard rumours about strange grunts coming from Kylo Ren's private quarters and has to investigate the source. He chose to recruit Phasma to help him except he can't find her either...


Hidden First Order Base after the destruction of Starkilller Base

It all started with rumours. People were hearing strange grunts from Kylo Ren's room. Since the starkilller base destruction there was no doubt something had changed. He spent more time in his room. At first the general just assumed it was Kylo having his regular tantrums. But the rumours persisted. Apparently female grunts were heard as well. General Hux was not best pleased at this. For as much as he despised the darksider he was for the moment a respected officer in the first order and to do something so indiscreet was bad for morale especially since the loss of starkilller base. He decided he would need to speak with another officer whom Kylo did respect. This left either captain Phasma or the supreme leader. The general decided it was better to leave Snoke out of this and decided to recruit the captain. Snoke probably wouldn't care about something so trivial.

When he arrived at her quarters he was surprised to discover the captain was elsewhere. The general was not pleased by this and decided to ask one of the guards present.

"FC-009 do you know where the captain is?" asked the general.

The soldier was nervous but went into a salute "Sir the captain is having a private meeting."

"who with?" demanded Hux. Private guards tended to have extreme loyalty to their masters and he didn't want there to be any risk of her not obeying.

"With the master of the knights of Ren in his private quarters sir" answered the female soldier. Hux couldn't be sure given the helmet but he was sure she was blushing under the mask.

Hux tried to not show his frustration "I see. Who else knows this?"

"Only her personal guards. Sir." Responded the soldier sounding a bit nervous.

"well that meeting is classified. So make sure you and the other guards have forgotten about it." Ordered Hux. He had to nip the rumours in the bud immediately.

"Yes sir." The soldier responded knowing that an order from the general was virtually absolute unless Snoke revoked it.

He couldn't believe it. was the girl that Kylo Ren was involved with captain Phasma? The general was perplexed at what to do. He couldn't possibly bring this to the supreme leader. He actually found Captain Phasma somewhat useful. The general decided this was something he had to deal with directly.

The general arrived at Kylo Ren's door and heard the same grunts that were becoming rumours.

"go faster." Commanded captain Phasma breathing quite heavily. Hux pressed his ear to the door. and started to blush as that sounded highly sexual

"I'm trying. I'm not used to this position." exclaimed Kylo also breathing heavy which was concerning Hux even more.

Hux was about to move away before he heard Phasma continue "try moving your legs further apart."

"like this? "asked Kylo. Hux was getting concerned given that he had never heard Kylo ask for advice before. Kylo normally assumed he was always correct so to hear him asking like this between heavy breathing was extremely odd

General Hux couldn't move away. He knew if anyone saw him there he'd be seen as a voyeur but right now that was the least of his concerns "that's better." Stated Phasma in an emotion that could only be described as joy.

"now try it again." Again commanded Phasma. Some more heavy panting between the two.

"ok I think I'm getting it." Stated a rather heavy breathing and relived Kylo Ren. Kylo was a very sombre individual which Hux had always assumed was to do with his obsession with dark side. This Kylo Ren was completely satisfied as far as Hux could hear through the door.

"don't stop" again ordered Phasma before some more heavy breathing

The general decided he couldn't take it anymore. He burst into the room "stop that right now!" exclaimed Hux and was surprised what he saw. Both Kylo Ren and the Captain were on the ground with each other however they were both dressed in sport gear and rather than being in the sordid throws of passion they seem more like they were just attempting to literally throw each other.

"what exactly are you doing?" asked the general not sure what to make of this

Kylo moved some hair out of his face "it's called Teräs Käsi. The martial art of Teräs Käsi is about control and mastery of one's self. an ancient martial art captain Phasma is teaching me. It's specifically designed to fight force users" answered Kylo before fully pushing himself up from the ground as if this was what Hux should have always anticipated.

"I thought that would be the opposite of what you'd want to learn." Responded Hux knowing Kylo Ren's obsession with becoming like Darth Vader and individual who was more known for force choking than martial arts

"after my defeat I realise a few techniques for close quarters might help me be a better duellist. The legendary Darth maul knew these skills and he managed to kill a Jedi master." Kylo responded quite proudly as if Hux should care who Darth maul was.

Hux did not care about some old darksider but chose not to focus on Kylo Ren's idiocy. "and what does captain Phasma get out of this…. arrangement." asked Hux getting the feeling he wouldn't like the answer regardless.

Phasma dusted herself off to answer the General "Kylo is going to be teaching me how to use a lightsaber." A sentence which she seemed extremely enthusiastic about.

"going to be?" Hux raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have a spare lightsaber for her to use right now. Even mine is still damaged. It's a good a compromise I can suggest until we manage to get one from the old imperial repository, finish the repairs on mine, or she makes her own. I swore on the memory of Darth Vader and I will when I can." answered Kylo earnestly which convinced Hux he was entirely serious on keeping to his word there were many old lightsabers still in the possession of the first order. So many Jedi had been killed during order 66 that left lightsaber in storage.

Hux face palmed over the idea of the captain using such a primitive weapon and having tantrums with it like Kylo scared him more than a million Rancors "and why does she need to know this?"

"we lost many troops to the traitor who was using such a weapon. I need to modify the training. But how can I do that unless I understand the weapon?" asked Captain Phasma.

"well…. I've been getting complaints so can you move it somewhere quieter or get the room soundproofed in the future." Hux diplomatically responded. He was happy to see that there really was no command issue with the two and technically it was an arrangement that benefitted both and would benefit the first order.

Kylo sighed at the inconvenience. "I suppose I can think of something. But it may take a while."

"thank you." Responded Hux. Somewhat relived he could hear less rumours regarding these two being intimate which while not true it would be hard to convince the other first order members that it wasn't true if they keep walking back to his room and people heard grunts like he had just heard.

"what was his problem?" asked Kylo Ren brushing some of the hair out of the way of his eyes.

Phasma just shrugged "who knows?" Hux was a weird guy and she didn't know what went on inside his head. Phasma found him tactically impressive but in terms of people skills he was somewhat lacking. Even Kylo at his worse was better than Hux socially.

"The way he burst in it's almost like he thought we were fornicating." Stated Kylo trying to work out the general. At times he considered him to be like a human version of C-3PO which according to Lando had a knack for walking in on romantic situations and asking inane questions like Hux had just done.

"yeah can you imagine such a ridiculous concept?" responded Captain Phasma no longer breathing hard after having the time to cool down.

Both laughed for a while before both started thinking about the concept seriously. They'd never considered the idea of being intimate but given their recent training they had become more comfortable with each other and in truth for all their power and free time they had little chance of finding a romantic partner who could be trusted within the first order.

"we should try it." both said simultaneously. It was another mutually beneficial arrangement.

Little did General Hux know until later that he had started the very thing he had wanted to avoid.


End file.
